Thieves Guild Quests
Finding the Thieves Guild – Pre-Initiation quest In order to find the Thieves guild players will need to be an Arcane trickster, Bard or a Rogue of non-lawful alignment. They can start by asking the Shady Looking Character, a hooded halfling that often lurks around all of the market places. He will then tell the players to ask the beggars. After persuading a beggar they will tell you to go to the Wild Wench tavern in Wulverberg, find the cellar door behind the bar and knock three times. NOTE: It will be against the Thieves Guild rules to kill a guard and criminal records will be received for any guard killed. Players will not be allowed back into the Guild if this happens. The player is meant to use stealth to complete the quests. It is advised that players only join the Thieves Guild if their party leader is eligible, so that other party members can be left at an Inn during quests. The other option is to make other party members stand their guard with invisibility potion whilst the thief member carries out the stealth quest. Robbing the rich 3 Quests to get in: 1. Pick pocket a Noble named Torsten the Tightfist that wanders the City Markets during the day for his house key. Return the Key to Ms Took for a reward. Quest Items: Torsten the Tightfist's house key. 2. Ms Took will send the player with the key to Torsten's house to steal his journal. Quest Items: Torsten the Tightfist's journal. 3. The Chancellor has been taxing the poor and this must not go on. As an act of protest Ms Took wants you to steal the taxes back from the City Watch Barracks. Quest Items: Tax Chest. After completing all of the above tasks the player will have completed their initiation into the Thieves Guild and will have many perks suited to their class. Main Quest – Hidden Treasures After reading Torsten's journal, Ms Took discovered that Torsten knew of a great horde of treasure hidden in a vault by the Ancient Purukian civilisation thousands of years ago. The only way to unlock the vault to this treasure horde is by using seven Purukian Obelisks. The Obelisks are all stored in various rich folks estates, the Maelstrom Museum and even the castles. The player must steal them all and return them to Ms Diamond Took. Ms Took will reward the player a new rank for each Obelisk returned. Once all of the Obelisks have been brought to Ms Took, it will be time to take them all back and journey with them to the site where this treasure horde is rumoured to be and unlock the vault it is in. The Ghost of a Purukian Guardian will be in the vault that the players need to defeat. It will be carrying the Purukian Assassin Blade. A percentage of the treasure must be handed to the Guild but the player gets a huge sum along with a Purukian short sword that needs activating from its dormant state by the guild master as part of the reward. Each Obelisk has a picture clue and must be inserted into the correct pedestal. Each pedestal and clue tablet will need a riddle to correspond to the image carved into the Obelisk. Examining these will provide a description. Once the players have killed the boss and entered the treasure vault, Ms Diamond Took and a bunch of other Thieves Guild characters will appear. They are there to help carry the treasure. The players can get their reward and then transition back to the Guild hall by talking to Ms Took. Quest items: '7 Obelisks. '''Main Quest locations: ' '1. 'Gallimere Castle in Gallimere '2. 'Demli's Grotto in Hammers Head Keep '3. 'Wieldstrom Museum in Wulverberg Town '4. 'Carteltuim Hall in Liascelyn '5. 'Sedgwick Manor in Wulverberg Town '6. 'Hogarth Mansion in Liascelyn '7. 'Wulverberg Palace in Wulverberg town '''8. TholosTholos' '''Purukian Ruin in Veiskille River SW ' ' '''Monsters involved in the Main Quest: '''Guardsmen, Purukian Undead '''Main reward:' 100,000 gold, 4000 XP being a portion of what the player found and a magical ‘Purukian Assassin Blade' Shortsword forged by Purukians. 'Purukian Assassin Blade Description: ' This powerful weapon was wielded by a Purukian ghost guarding the treasure horde. Now it belongs to you. Cast Spell: Greater Invisibility (7) Uses/Day, Damage Bonus: Magical 2d8, Enhancement Bonus 6, Keen, Massive Criticals 2d6, On Hit: Poison DC=24 1d2 Constitution Damage